My Very Shadowy Romance
by knic99
Summary: Rose the Hedgehog is an ordinary girl who has a normal life. On her way to school, she meets the mysterious Shadow the Hedgehog. Later on, she experiences something that most people don't go through: Betrayal, getting caught in a love triangle, and getting in a major car accident.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hi there, my name is Rose the Hedgehog. I'm a hedgehog, but not the ordinary hedgehogs that exist in your world. We look more different. I have two friends that are hedgehogs as well. The one who I call my best friend is Lauren. She is a junior in high school, which makes her two years older than me. The one that is mean to others is named Kyla. Kyla on the other hand is the same age as me. Enough with the introductions already! I'm going to tell you a story on how I fell in love with a certain black hedgehog you may know and how we became the best of friends. I am a freshman in high school, so that means I'm fourteen years old.

April 1st: April fools!

Today is April fool's day. I hate this holiday because people try to pull pranks on you. One time, when I was about five years old, my mom said that we were going to Great America. I actually fell for it, until she shouted out the words ''April Fools''!

''Hey mom, I'm going to the bus stop," I said putting my school supplies in my backpack.

"Okay Rose," she replied still watching TV. "Hey Rose before you go, can you take the garbage out?"

"Sure thing mother," I said taking the trash bag out of her hand. "See ya!"

"Have a great day!"

The thing that gets me frustrated about taking out the trash is when the bag is too heavy. When the bag is too heavy, the garbage bag rips and all the garbage comes out. As I slowly drag the junk, the bag ripped and all the waste came out. In the corner of my eye, I saw a pop can rolling down the black top. If I just leave the can there, the police might give my mom a ticket for littering. It won't be pretty if she found out that I just left the can there. So, I decided to run quickly and pick it up. In just a quick second, someone else picked up the can for me.

"Were you trying to get this?" the dark voice asked.

When I looked up at him, I felt scared. He looked like the kind of person who would join gangs and kidnap little girls

'Don't show fear,' I thought to myself. "Thanks," is all I said. I was trying so hard not to show my fear.

"What's your name?" he asked with a smirk.

'Should I tell him?' I thought. 'What's the worst that could happen? I live in a safe neighborhood.' "My name is Rose, Rose the Hedgehog."

"That's a pretty name. My name is Shadow the Hedgehog."

When he said my name was pretty, I slightly blushed.

"I should be getting to school now. Are you coming?"

"No, I don't go regular schools. I go to GUN Training school."

"See you around then," I said walking away.

When I made it to the bus stop, I saw my best friend Lauren. I was glad that she was there because Kyla is rude to others. I get offended when other students think I'm mean like her. Even though I hang around with Kyla, it doesn't mean I act like her.

"Hey Rose, what took you so long?" Lauren asked.

"I had to take out the garbage. It was so heavy that the bag ripped open. I saw a can rolling down the driveway. If I left it there, we can get a ticket for littering," I replied.

"Oh, I see," Lauren said quietly.

"Oh that's not all. A boy name Shadow came and helped me out."

"A boy, what does he look like?" Lauren asked narrowing her eyes.

"He's a black hedgehog with crimson highlights."

"Oh, I've seen him before," she said snapping her finger. "So, do you think this kid is cute or what?

"No! Lauren, you know I'm not into that kind of stuff yet!" I said trying to hide my blushing hot cheeks.

"I'm kidding Rose. You know I wouldn't pressure you to like somebody." She said giving me a wink.

Changing the subject, I asked, "Where's Kyla?"

"Her mom is dropping her off to school today."

Thank God," I said, "The bus I here Lauren.

We got on the bus.

"Did you bring your iPod touch?" I asked wondering, "If you do, can I barrow it?"

"Here," she said giving me her iPod.

I typed in 'GUN Training School.'

"Hey Lauren, look at this. This website says, 'Welcome, this is GUN Training School. This school teaches teenagers to become more responsible and be the best agent there is.'"

"Wow! How did you know about this school Rose?" Lauren asked all interested.

"The boy Shadow I told you about said that he goes to this school."

"That is awesome!"

The bus ride was at least fifteen minutes long because of picking up other bus riders. The funny thing is, the bus drove over a speed bump, which caused Lauren and I almost falling off of our seat. At least we made it to school in one piece.

"Come on Lauren, we're here," I said walking off the bus.

When we were getting off, we saw Kyla.

"Not her," I said.

"Hey guys," Kyla said with an aggressive voice.

"Hey Kyla," I said trying not to sound annoyed.

"Guess what, Amy Rose was chasing Sonic in the park yesterday. He told her that he was tired of being chased by her and just left."

Lauren and I were just staring at her blankly.

"Well, I'm going to find my other friends. See you later," she said walking away.

As soon as she left, Lauren said, "I just hate her!"

"I know you feel Lauren," I said patting her back.

"I have a good idea Rose. Let's prank Kyla."

"But Lauren," I said with a concerned look on my face.

"It's April fool's day right?" she asked with a dirty look on her face.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Then let's do it."

It took me a minute to decide. This is going to be a risky move. After thinking, I hesitantly nodded yes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As usual, school was so boring. Before we entered the building, Lauren told me that we will discuss the plan for our prank at lunch. To be honest, I do feel bad for Kyla, but she deserves it. Today in science, we are learning about physics. You know, like Newton's law of motion. I wasn't paying any attention to what Ms. Carmon was teaching us.

"Rose?" Ms. Carmon said catching my attention.

"Yes Ms. Carmon?" I said getting ready for any question she might think of.

"What is Newton's First Law of Motion?"

At least I knew the answer to that. But before I can answer, the bell rang for passing period.

"All right class, no homework today!"

When my naïve class heard the news, I heard whoops and cheers. All the excitement faded away when Ms. Carmon shouted out the most hated words in my opinion.

"April fools!" She shouted while laughing.

Lunch: The Discussion

I was sitting at one of the lunch tables waiting for Lauren. She's so slow. I think it's because she's goofing off with her boyfriend.

"Hey Rose, sorry I'm late." She said panting.

"No problem Lauren." I said noticing she's still panting. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I had to sprint all the way here because there was only a minute left before the bell rang."

We took out our lunches from our backpacks and sat quietly for the moment.

"So, do you want to discuss the plan?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Do you have any ideas?" She asked looking at me hoping I'll answer her with a simple yes. I've never done a prank before.

"Do you still have your prank book?" I suggested.

"Yeah."

"Then let's use that. I think they might have funny ones in there."

"Good idea Rose!" She said getting out the book.

When she opened it, there were a lot of good pranks out there. When I was skimming through the pages, one caught my attention. The title wasn't so interesting, but it's worth it. It's called the _Toilet Seat Prank_. The name sounds cheesy, but what other choice do we have? I chose this prank over the others because this one has materials that we can find around the school. All we need are two items. We need: super glue and plastic wrap. I can see why we need the plastic wrap, but why the super glue. The plastic wrap is supposed to be used for covering the toilet seat and the super glue….have no clue.

"Hey Lauren," I said tapping her, "How about we do the _Toilet Seat Prank_?"

"Great idea Rose, for someone who hates pranks, you sure know how to create one!" She said smiling. "Since we have gym next period, why don't we use the plastic wrap and super glue that's in the cabinet in the girl's locker room?"

"Yeah, good thinking Lauren," I beamed.

Gym

I am nervous about this prank. I am worried that we will get caught doing this prank. If Kyla figures out that we did it, Lauren and I are done for.

Lauren and I were getting our gym uniforms on. When we were done getting ready, we both headed for the bathroom stalls. It's a good thing the teachers don't supervise the area. I think they trust us to attend class and not ditch. We decided to hide in a stall because there are some tattlers in our class. Lauren and I have the same class together even though she's two years older than me. That's just how the school works out here.

"Are you ready Rose?" Lauren asked after she heard the last person exit the locker area.

"Yes," I replied very nervous.

We exited the stalls and headed to the cabinet with the supplies for our prank.

"You look for the plastic wrap while I look for the super glue." Lauren said.

I hate looking for things, especially when they are really there and you can't see them. Aha! Found the plastic wrap.

"Did you find the wrap Rose?" She asked coming back with the glue.

"Yeah," I said with a wink.

We went to one of the bathroom stalls and soon began to prepare for the prank. I put the sticky piece of plastic on the bowl part of the toilet. Lauren glued the toilet paper together. Why glue the toilet paper? I'm still confused by that. After the set up, we quickly hid in another stall to hear Kyla's reaction. We know that she pretends to use the bathroom just to skip gym class.

"Lauren, before Kyla gets here could you explain how this prank works?"

"When Kyla gets into a bathroom stall, she will sit on the plastic wrap. When she pees, the pee won't go through the plastic wrap. Instead, it will overflow and Kyla will be soaked with her own urine. She will then try to wipe herself, but the toilet paper is glued together. When it's glued together, it prevents her to clean herself."

"Wow Lauren," I said with sarcasm in my voice. Now that I know what the toilet paper is used for, it won't bother me for the rest of the day.

We heard someone come into the locker room. When they came into the bathroom area, I carefully and quietly looked under from the stall Lauren and I was in and saw the person. It was no other than Kyla.

When we heard her urinating, both Lauren and I were silently snickering. Our laughing stopped when we heard her yell like a dying animal on the street.

"What the heck!"

Lauren and I presumed that Kyla tried to wipe herself because we heard her yanking on the stuck toilet paper. She failed to get a sheet of toilet paper because we noticed the she ripped up the entire roll.

"We better get going Lauren!" I said with a loud whisper.

"I agree," she said getting out of the stall slowly.

We were lucky to get out of the stall successfully. We were crammed in there very tightly. When we made it out of the stall, the both of us ran quietly through the locker room and out the door.

We finally made it out without a trace. Then we saw Kyla walking towards the gym teacher with wet gym shorts looking very embarrassed. Other students started snickering from the sight. The gym teacher quieted them down and looked at Kyla with a worried look on her face.

"What happened to you Kyla?"

"Some mean girls plastic wrapped one of the toilet seats in the locker room. When I was doing my business, the wrap made me pee all over myself!" she said yelling.

"Gym is over anyway. Why don't you go to the nurse's office to go change?" She said leading Kyla to the double doors. She then came back and said, "Come on guys, time to get dressed!"

All of us headed for the locker room. After getting dressed, Lauren and I headed to the main gym and gave each other a high five for a perfect victory. It was time to go home. Lauren asked me if I wanted to sleep over at her house. We usually have sleepovers on Friday, but I simply and politely declined the offer. We sat quietly on the bus during the ride back. Even though our prank was a success, I think Lauren is guilty because she did this on her BEST friend. I sure was guilty, but Kyla has to know how it feels to be picked on. When we made it to our bus stop, I waved Lauren good bye and noticed my mom waiting by the drive way. I then ran up to greet her.

"Hey mom," I said giving her an amorous hug.

"Hey sweetie, I'm going to walk around the park. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

There's nothing to do at the park when you're my age. I will just sit on the benches while my mom walks around the park.

At the Park

I was sitting on the bench while my mom was walking around the perimeter. I was deep into thought.

"Hey Rose," said a familiar dark voice.

I gasped all startled. I looked at the person who said my name.

"Don't scare me like that Shadow." I said softly pushing him on the arm.

"Sorry," he said quietly and then sat next to me. "So how was your day at school?"

I suddenly looked away at him. I really didn't want to answer his question. When I looked back at him, his eyes were piercing right through me. As if he were trying to pry the answer out of me. I finally gave up and decided to tell him.

"A friend and I pranked one of our other friends." I said very ashamed.

"Why?" He asked his tone of voice very curious.

"We wanted to teach her a lesson. We wanted her to feel the way other kids felt when she picked on them."

"Oh, now I see what you mean."

"How was your day at GUN?" I asked changing the subject.

"It was okay," he replied casually.

"Did you get April fooled?"

"Yes, a couple of times." He said chuckling about whatever his classmates did to him.

We talked for an hour. When I talk with Shadow, it feels like I've known him forever.

"Rose, it's time to go honey." She said panting.

"I have to go Shadow. It was nice talking to you."

"Yeah, see you around Rose."

I nodded and then headed to my mother. My mom was asking questions that every mom will ask their kid when they are talking to another person the opposite gender of them. For example: "Who is he?" "Do you know him from somewhere?" "Do you like him?" I just ignored.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Where am I? Am I in a dream? I am in a grassy area. This is an area that leads people to the park. I am following the path to the park and found a figure standing alone._

_"Hey you!" I shouted at the figure then ran towards it. I luckily caught up to it, but I didn't see who it was._

_"I love you Rose," was all it said. Before it tried to lean in and kiss me, the dream ended._

End of Dream

I woke up very confused. That dream was so weird. I never had a dream about someone saying that they_ love _me. Without me knowing, my mother came barging into my room with a camera in her hand.

"Happy fifteenth birthday my dear!"

I gasped with exasperation, "Mom, don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, I'm just so excited about your birthday," she said taking pictures.

I'm so glad it's Saturday! I just want to know about my dream. When I have dreams, I try to forget them. The dream I had about a minute ago was no ordinary dream. It meant something. I decided to go to Lauren's house. She knows more about dreams than I do.

At Lauren's House

"Let me get this straight. You had a dream about walking a path to the park. While walking down the path, you saw a figure standing out in the distance. Lastly when you ran up to it, it said _I love you Rose_?" Lauren asked making sure that she didn't leave out any details.

"Exactly," I said very grateful that she understood my situation. "What does it mean though Lauren?"

She thought for a moment. Her silence was creeping me out and it sent chills up my spine.

"I can't really say Rose. This dream of yours is a real tricky one. It's something that you have to figure out on your own. Sorry hon."

"It's all right. I better get home now." I answered quietly with disappointment.

"Okay. Oh, and have a happy birthday Rose." Lauren said with a warm smile.

"Thanks see you later.

I'm in my front yard lying in the grass near a tree. My eyes were getting heavy and I peacefully fell asleep.

I woke up an hour later with my mom gently shaking me.

"Rose, wake up honey!"

"Ugh, what?" I asked trying to get my senses straight. I feel a bit dizzy from the sleepiness.

"We're going to the bowling alley." She said with a friendly smile.

"The bowling….alley?" Why are we going to the bowling alley?

"Yes the bowling alley. Also, your friend Jack is going to meet us there."

When I heard the name, Jack, my body shot right up. I haven't seen him for years. We've been friends since we were babies. I started to develop feelings for him two years ago. A year later, he had to move. Now I get to see him again!

"Did he move back here or is it just a visit?" I asked arching an eyebrow.

"He's here to visit."

That wasn't an answer I wanted.

"But," she started, "He's staying here for a while and is leaving in the summer. I also invited him to come over and celebrate your birthday."

Oh my God! That is a long time! I really can't wait to see him. I wish my mom didn't plan a party. I'm getting too old for them.

At the Bowling Alley

We arrived at the bowling alley. From where I am, I can see the whole alley. I can see oiled lanes and vivid advertising posters. On the right side, I saw Jack. On my left side, I saw…..Shadow?

"Honey, it's that boy from the park!" My mom said yelling almost getting every bowlers' attention.

"Mom," I said with gritted teeth, "You don't have to yell!"

"Sorry."

Sorry wouldn't solve anything. I would be embarrassed if EVERYONE looked at me. After taking one last glance at Shadow, I walked where Jack and his family were. I was so excited; I literally sprinted toward his direction.

"Hey Jack!" I yelled with excitement.

"Rose? Rose!" He yelled running towards me.

We hugged each other for at least five minutes. It was like time has stopped. I almost cried with happiness, but decided to hold it in. The weird thing is, we almost kissed. I think our happiness took over our bodies at the moment. I think Jack is the figure in my dream.

"Happy birthday Rose," Jack said still holding on to me.

"Thanks Jack. I'm so happy to see you. It has been at least three years since we've seen each other."

"When my mom told me that we were going to see each other, I acted like a hyper child." He said letting me go.

I giggled at his comment. Then, he handed me a red velvet box. "This is for you."

I stared at the elegant box and slowly grabbed it. I then opened it, and it revealed a golden chained necklace with a heart shaped charm. I put it on and said, "Thanks Jack, I love it."

"Jack honey, we're invited to Rose's birthday party." His mom said.

"That's great!" Jack said with excitement.

We've bowled for at least two hours.

"I'm done bowling for now Jack, why don't you bowl one more game." I said a bit exhausted walking to the arcade.

"Okay, where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going to the arcade for a while."

"See you after the game Rose." He said then started a new game.

I walked to the arcade to go play the claw machine. I saw a cute teddy bear holding a heart that says, _I Love You_, on it. I want to win the bear and give it to Jack. After an hour trying to get the bear, I failed.

"Do you need help Rose?" A voice asked.

I turned around and it was Shadow. How does this kid know where I am all the time?

"Hey Shadow," I said.

"Hey Rose," he said again, "Do you need help?"

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh.

"Which one do you want?" He asked while putting a dollar into the machine.

"I want the teddy bear that's holding a heart." I said pointing at the plush with my finger touching the cold glass.

I was watching Shadow trying to get his target. He moved the claw to the left right above the stuffed animal. After he pushed the button on the lever, my eyes widen. I can't believe it, he got the bear! He trapped that thing with the claw like it was nothing. I have to admit, I'm impressed. "You're a pro Shadow!"

"Thanks," he said sort of blushing with embarrassment.

"No problem," I said. I had to thank him for his friendly deed. That's it, I will invite him to my birthday party. "Hey Shadow, would you like to hang out at my place tonight?"

"Is it okay for me to come over?"

"I see why not."

Our conversation was interrupted no other than my mom. "Rose, it's time to go."

"I have to go Shadow. Thanks for getting the bear for me. Hopefully you could come to my party." I said waving.

"Okay," was all he said. Before he left, he turned around and said, "Happy birthday."

When he wished me a happy birthday, I gave him a warm smile.

At My House: Getting Ready

My mom was getting me ready for the party. I'm wearing a cream white dress with pink floral designs on it.

"You look gorgeous hon." My mom said admiring her hard work. "More of the guests should be coming soon."

"Hey mom, do you remember the boy from the park?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, what about him Rose?" She asked a little concerned by my question.

"I asked him if he would like to come over and join us. Is that okay?"

After asking the question, I was expecting her to say, _No strangers aloud_.

"Of course he could come honey." She said.

"Thanks mom!"

Downstairs: Party Time

I slowly walked down the stairs like a Hollywood Star walking down the catwalk. I then saw Jack sitting on one of the sofas. I have to admit, he did look handsome. He then looked over his shoulder to get a perfect view of me. He stood up and walked slowly my way.

"You look beautiful," Jack said blushing.

"Thank you," I curtsied.

My present for Jack can wait until he leaves for home.

"So, how has it been for the past three years?" He asked sipping some punch.

"I've been okay. Got good grades and pranked Kyla."

"Really? Did she get mad at you for doing that to her?"

"She didn't even know that WE did it." I said giggling.

"What do you mean by _WE_?" He asked arching an eyebrow.

"Lauren and I planned the prank together."

"Oh cool."

It is now nine at night. Shadow didn't come to the party at all. Did he decide not to come? I wanted go outside for some fresh air. When I arrived outside, my mind was just filled with thoughts. "Oh Shadow, I thought you were going to come."

"Hey Rose," said a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw the black hedgehog. "Shadow!" I hugged him with a smile across my face. I did not expect to hug him like that at all. But it felt, nice. I let go of him and noticed a hint of red in his cheeks. Seeing him blush made me blush.

"Why did you come so late?" I asked.

"I was about to come, but I forgot about your birthday present."

"You don't have to get me a present." I said looking deep into his crimson eyes.

"No, I had to get you a present. It's the least I could do since you invited me." He said looking back at me.

"Thanks Shadow, I appreciate it."

"My present to you is eating at_ Outback_ and taking you to a movie."

"Thank you so much Shadow," I said giving him another hug. "I have to tell my mom that you're taking me out for a while."

I went inside hoping my mom would say yes to my request.

"Hey mom?"

"What is Rose?"

"Can Shadow take me out for the night? He's taking me out for my birthday." I said rubbing my arm.

"Sure honey, as long as you come back twelve in the morning sharp."

"I will mom, I promise." I said heading for the door.

"I'm back! She said I can go as long I'm back by twelve."

"Okay, let's go."

**Please review on what you think so far. Thanks for reading! ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I think Shadow is very cool. We've known each other for at least two days and he has courage to ask me out on a date. Well it's not specifically a date; it's just a birthday dinner that's all. I just hope that we become good friends.

At the Restaurant

It's like what Shadow said, eating at_ Outback_. When we entered the building, it was not crowded. Thank God! When my mom took me to _Outback_ for my seventh birthday, it was VERY crowded. We had to wait for at least an hour and a half. One of the waitresses came toward us to seat us and said that she will give us water for a starting drink. We were sitting in a two person booth. Our booth is near a bar. People crowded around the counter top because it is baseball season and some guys flirted with the waitresses.

We were getting settled in our seated area. Shadow and I were quiet. It's sometimes hard to come up with a conversation with somebody you JUST met. When I get short glances of him, I see he was staring into space most of the time. I guess he has trouble with starting a conversation as well. We remained quiet until Shadow finally said something.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Rose," he said casually with a warm smile.

"Thanks Shadow. I truly appreciate your kind offer." I said returning a smile.

We then returned to a quiet state. Our waitress came back with our waters. I tried to think of topics to start a conversation, but failed. About another minute later, I finally came up with something. I know it's none of my business to ask, but I must know. I finally looked up to him and had enough courage to ask, "Hey Shadow I don't want to be rude, but do you have a girlfriend?"

"No," he replied taking a sip of his water. He then asked me a question that caught me off guard. "Rose, do you have a boyfriend?"

I hesitantly answered his question, "I do like somebody though. He's staying over for the summer. Do you remember that doll you won for me back at the bowling alley?"

"Yeah," he said looking at me with his beautiful ruby eyes.

"I want to give it to him before he leaves. The bear will let him know that I have feelings for him."

"That's very nice of you Rose. That boy will be very lucky to have you." Shadow said almost in a whisper. I noticed he had a hint of blush when he told me that.

"Really Shadow?" I asked, shocked that his words were sincere.

"Really."

I smiled at his response. He's so caring….it makes my heart flutter with happiness. "A girl will be lucky to have you Shadow. The reason is because you're so sweet."

"Thanks for your kind words Rose."

"No problem Shadow." I said with a wink.

I was so glad to spend time with Shadow. Like I said before, talking to him felt like we knew each other forever. We were done eating and Shadow paid the bill. I wanted to split the bill in half, but he said it was my birthday and 'insisted' on paying the bill. It was dark when we exited the NOW busy restaurant. It's always busy around nine. It wasn't busy until it was ten. We were on our way to the movie theater. It's very quiet tonight. It was peaceful. During our walk, Shadow asked me the most difficult question. I hate to answer this SPECIFIC question.

"What movie do you want to see Rose?"

"Um…." Before I can answer his question, we arrived at the building's entrance. I was glad that we made it here before I can answer his complicated question. I ran up to one of the movie posters to see which movies are out. There was _Safe Haven, Titanic, The Notebook, Paranormal Activity, and Halloween_. I have to admit, they are really GOOD movies. The only one that I didn't see was _The Notebook_. It looks interesting and romantic. Just seeing the two lovers kissing on the cover made my lips curl up into a smile. Hopefully Jack accepts my feelings for him.

"Do you want to see THAT movie?" Shadow asked standing behind me. I didn't even notice him walk towards me.

I then turned around to face him and gave a simple nod. We walked inside and went to buy our tickets. The cashier asked us for the movie's name and then told us the cost. Shadow paid for the tickets and we both headed for the theater the movie was in. We sat down in the middle section of the theater. I LOVE the middle section because the rail in front of where we're sitting makes a good foot rest.

We were half way through the movie _The Notebook_. It was a very romantic movie. It's about two lovers who met at a carnival. The guy tried to ask the girl out, but she refused. When he heard her answer, he decided to hang on one of the Ferris wheel seats. He said he will let go of the seat if she refuses his offer. She thought he was _playing_ around and refused again. He then let one of his hands go of the seat and told her that she has a last chance to accept. She had no other choice but to say 'yes'.

The movie was done. It was wonderful yet sad. At the end, when the two lovers got old, the girl lost her memory. She forgot that she was even married. She would sometimes lose her memory and at one point remember her past. In one part of the movie, she remembered that she was married to her lover. They danced peacefully, until she lost her memory again. She forgot that she was dancing with her husband and screamed with terror. Later that night, he went in her hospital room and laid next to her. He told her to never forget him again with a calm voice. She agreed and then wrapped herself in his arms. Minutes later, they died together into each other's arms.

Shadow and I then walked outside. I looked at my watch and noticed that it was eleven fifty-five. I poke Shadow on the shoulder until I got his attention. He then looked at me with _'What is it?' _look.

"Shadow, it's almost twelve and I really need to get back home."

"Okay, let's get moving." He said picking me up bridal style. He then ran when my body was settled into his arms. He ran so fast that all my surroundings were nothing but blurs. It was like he was running at the speed of sound.

At my House: Front Yard

"Thanks Shadow, for everything." I said looking at his piercing red eyes.

"Anything for you Rose," he said calmly.

I hugged him before I went inside. "Well, see you later Shadow, and again thanks for everything."

"See you later," he said and began his journey back home.

**He took her out to dinner for her birthday. They went to **_**Outback**_**. I LOVE that restaurant! I even love the movie **_**The Notebook**_**. Do you think that Shadow and Rose are getting to something? Please review on what you think so far. Thanks for reading and good day readers.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there everyone! In my Chapters, you'll notice that the months of the year are jumping around. In my last chapter it was April 2, Rose's birthday, and now it's the Fourth of July. I know, but it helped me make this story. I am a fast upgrader. After this chapter I won't be able to upgrade until this Friday because of school work. Thank you and have a wonderful Halloween!**

Chapter 5

It is now summer vacation. I am becoming a soft more in high school and Lauren is becoming a senior. I am happy for her and am also sad that she will be leaving me. The most exciting part is that Jack is staying until next summer. I just found out from him. He's going to finish soft more year here and then go back home. Kyla and Jack are the only ones in MY grade that I can talk to. I will at least try to get along with Kyla. Shadow is still in GUN becoming an agent. There's something suspicious about Shadow though. He acts shy around me sometimes. He blushes when I say something _nice_ about him. I must be going nuts because everybody blushes when nice compliments are said to them.

It is now the Fourth of July and my mom is going to throw one of her crazy parties. It's going to be a barbeque where friends and family will hang out together. My mom said that I can invite my friends to come and hang out. We were setting up tables, table cloths, chairs, drinks, food, and decorations.

About a half hour of preparing, I decided to take a break. I headed for the door to go take a walk. I grabbed the golden the door knob and opened the squeaky door. Once it was fully opened, it felt like an oven outside. I later got use to the boiling air and began my walk. During my walk, I saw no one else, but a familiar midnight colored hedgehog. I ran up to him so I can invite him to my mom's most weird family party.

"Shadow!" I called out to him.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" he asked turning to my direction.

"Nothing much, how are you?"

"I'm good," he said looking down at me. Yes, I know, I'm a bit shorter compared to him.

"That's great. Hey Shadow, would you like to join us at the barbeque party?"

"If it's okay with your mom," he said.

"If she let you take me out, then she'll let you join."

"Okay, what time should I come over?"

"Um, three this afternoon sounds good." I said.

"Okay I will come over. This time I won't be late."

"Yay!" I said squealing and giving him a peck on the cheek. I noticed that he blushed when I did that.

After our little conversation, we took a walk around the neighborhood. I was deep into thought because of the relaxing walk. I sometimes go deep into thought when I'm very relaxed. When I was gazing out into the distance, Shadow held my hand. It took me a few seconds to realize. I looked at both of our clutched hands and then looked at him with a soft smile. We were quiet during our walk so I'm going to break the ice.

"So Shadow, what are you going to do over the summer?"

"Well, I'm going to drop out of GUN and join a normal school and get a real education." Shadow replied.

"Why do you want to quit GUN? I mean, don't you want to be an agent?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to learn like normal kids in real schools." He said as he stopped walking.

"Oh," I said.

We continued to walk. Since he's transferring to a new school, he might go to Partridge High School. There's only one way to find out. "Hey Shadow I have a question, which school are you transferring to?"

"I'm going to Partridge High School."

I can't believe that, he's going to my school. Now I have three people to talk to. We walked some more, but our walk was interrupted by the ringing of my cellphone. I quickly got the calling device and answered it.

"Hello?" I answered.

_"Honey, where are you?" My mom asked on the other end of the phone._

"I'm taking a walk with Shadow."

_"Rose you have to get ready for the barbeque."_

"Fine I will be right there." I said hanging up the phone. "Sorry Shadow, I have to go."

"How come?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face.

"I have to get ready for the barbeque."

"Do you want me to drop you off?"

"That would be nice of you." I said looking up at him.

"Hang on!" He said picking me up bridal style. We were once again going fast as the speed of sound. I have to get use to the fact that Shadow is really fast.

At My House: Front Yard

"Thanks Shadow for dropping me off." I said giving Shadow a friendly hug.

"You're welcome Rose."

"See you later at the party. You should get ready."

In My House

I walked into the house and guess what? My mom is doing her crazy decorating. The house looked dull on the outside, but in the inside, it looks like _Candy Land_. As I was admiring my mom's hard work, someone came running down the stairs. It was Jack.

"Hey Rose," he greeted me calmly.

"Oh, hey Jack," I said giving him a hug. "Are you excited about the party?"

"Yeah, because I get to spend time with my best friend," he said smiling at me.

"Aw, you're so sweet," I said blushing.

"Honey, it's time to get ready!"

"Okay mom, I have to go Jack. See you later."

"See you later."

In My Room: Getting Ready

My mom was brushing my hair. I really hate it when she brushes my hair because she brushes it until it's perfect. When she was done brushing my hair, she walked to my closet and held something in her arms. It was a yellow sundress with white polka dots. She held it out in front of me and asked, "Do you like it Rose? I got it when you went out for your birthday."

"Like it? I LOVE it! Thanks mom," I said giving her a wink.

"I'm glad," she said handing the beautiful dress to me. "Why don't you go try it on?"

"Hey mom, did you call Lauren and Kyla's parents about the party?"

"Yes honey."

"Thanks mom. I also invited Shadow to come join us." I said fixing myself a bit more.

My mom stopped on whatever she was doing and turned to look at me. "What's with you and that boy anyway?"

"He's sweet, generous, and…..cute."

"What do you like him Rose?" My mom asked looking at me suspiciously.

"No mom, not like that!" I said almost yelling. "When I said he was cute, I'm complimenting on how good he looks."

"Sweetie, I think you like him. You've known for three months already."

I gave her a frown and then headed down stairs. When I was walking down the stairs I heard good party music. As I slowly let the living room reveal itself, I saw Jack talking to….Shadow? I'm surprised that they're talking. Jack is shy to meet new people, but I guess he's doing fine talking to Shadow. I walked toward the two to greet them.

"Hey guys," I said smiling at the two charming boys.

"Hey Rose, you look beautiful." Jack said.

"Thanks Jack. Glad you could make it Shadow."

"Glad to be here Rose," he said.

"Rose," My mom said by the front door, "Lauren and Kyla are here."

I looked back at my two guests and said, "Excuse me you two."

I headed for the front door to greet my arriving guests.

"Hey Rose," Lauren said giving me her friendly hug.

"Hey Rose," Kyla said.

"I'm glad that the both of you could make it." I said.

I led Lauren and Kyla in the living room to meet and Shadow for the first time and to see Jack once again. When we made it to our destination, both of my friends' faces looked surprised.

"Jack?" They both said in unison. The two of them walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"Hey you two, how are you guys doing?"

"Very good thank you," Lauren said.

I walked up to my three friends and introduced Lauren and Kyla to Shadow. "Lauren, Kyla, I would like you to meet, Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow, I'm Lauren." She said shaking his hand.

"And I'm Kyla." She said also shaking his hand.

"I'm very glad to meet you guys as well." He said very politely.

All five of us were talking for a little while. It was very nice to have all my friends together. I think all of them like Shadow. When we were still talking, Kyla asked something that I truly hate.

"Hey guys, how about after dinner, we play truth or dare?"

"I'm not sure," I said very uncomfortable.

"Come on Rose, what's the worst that could happen?" asked Kyla with a sly smirk on her face.

**What's going to happen when they truth or dare? Rose feels that Shadow is acting weird. He took her out to dinner, went to the movies with her, and also held her hand during their stroll around the neighborhood. Review on what you think so far and once again, have a wonderful Halloween! ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We ate our dinner and then headed upstairs. As we were walking through the corridor, Kyla said, "Remember guys, we have to play Truth or Dare."

"Kyla, I don't want to play that stupid game. What if we cause a fight or something worse?" I said hoping she would change her mind.

"Rose, I promise you that everything will be okay. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?" She asked putting her arm around me. I sighed with defeat and kept my head down. When Kyla found a secretive spot, we all followed. I don't know what's going to happen, but whatever it is I'm worried about it.

Starting the Game

We were all sitting in a circle. Lauren and Kyla were sitting next to me. Shadow and Jack were sitting across from us.

"I will go first!" Kyla called out.

"Who said that you could go first?" Lauren asked very aggravated.

"I did. Since it was my idea to play this game, I shall go first." She said with her nose in the air. Lauren rolled her eyes with annoyance and the cursed Kyla under her breath. "Truth or dare Lauren?"

"Truth," she said almost in a whisper.

"Do you have a boyfriend and if you do, what's his name?"

"I do have a boyfriend and his name is Kirk the Hedgehog."

I can hear Kyla snickering. She asked Lauren that question on purpose. Lauren hates sharing her love life to others, especially if it's someone she just met.

"My turn," Lauren said with a sly grin, "Kyla, I want you to make out with Jack for two minutes."

When Lauren said that, my eyes widen. I don't want her to kiss Jack! I like him! Kyla gave Lauren a smirk and then crawled up to Jack. She put her arms around him and then gave him a hard kiss. Jack blushed as soon as her lips touched his. He wasn't enjoying it one bit. I was glad about that. I noticed I was frowning when I heard Kyla moaning.

"Time," Lauren yelled. Thank God! I don't need to hear Kyla moaning every second. "Rose, it's your turn."

"Kyla, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay," I started, "Kyla, WHO do you like?"

"I like Jack." She said putting an arm around him. I frowned at her comment. Only if she knew I liked Jack. "Okay Shadow, your turn."

"Okay, Rose, truth or dare?" He said a bit…..serious?

"Truth?" I said more in a question.

"Between Jack and I, who would you go on a date with?"

I was stumped with that question. I like Jack and all, but. What am I saying? I'm not possibly falling for…..Shadow. We've known each other for four months so it could be possible. Shadow was patiently waiting for my answer. I have to say something or they will start having suspicions.

"I choose…Jack." I said ashamed.

Shadow nodded and stayed quiet while we all played the game. Now it was Kyla's turn. Jack skipped his turn because he had no dares or questions on his mind.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said with confidence. I'm ready for any dare that she will shoot at me.

"I dare you to, kiss Shadow for thirty seconds. You don't have to make out or anything. Just hold the kiss for thirty seconds."

I thought I could handle this dare, but I think this one is a bit complicated. For a start, we both scooted slowly towards each other.

"Are you sure about this Rose?" Shadow asked a bit nervous.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said my breathing not steady. I placed my hand on his hand to assure him that I'm okay about this.

We leaned in, are noses touching one another. I tickled because our noses were brushing against each other. I gently placed my lips on his gentle soft ones. We have to hold this kiss for at least thirty seconds. I felt no passion between our kiss. I guess I'm not falling for Shadow. Our kiss ended rather quickly. I'm glad that it was quick because I needed to breathe. I can't believe I wasted my first kiss on somebody I don't have feelings for. I noticed Jack, he had a frown on his face. His eyes filled with jealousy. It kind of scared me, but I guess it's a guy's thing. Now it was Lauren's turn.

"Rose, truth or dare?"

Me again? "Dare."

"I dare you to, kiss Jack for a minute."

I smiled when she said that. I scooted closer to Jack and gave him a heartwarming smile. I leaned closer to him and closed our gap with a gentle kiss on the lips. For some reason I felt a little bit passion in our kiss. I expected the kiss to be more passionate, but no luck. When we were done with our one minute of romance, I noticed that Shadow wasn't in the room.

"Lauren, where did Shadow go?" I asked her a bit concerned.

"Oh, he told me that he doesn't want to play anymore and left the room." She said. "Why?"

"It's nothing. How about we quit the game and just relax and have fun?"

"That sounds much better than truth or dare, at least for right now.

I couldn't find Shadow anywhere. The fireworks are about to start and I don't want him to miss it. Why would he leave like that? Me kissing Jack doesn't have to do anything about his disappearance, does it. It couldn't be that he has a crush on me? I was about to give up until I saw someone up on the roof. It was Shadow. I'm glad he didn't leave the party without saying good bye. I went in the house, up the stairs, and found a window that led to the roof top. When I saw the black and red hedgehog, I walked and then sat next to him.

"Hey Shadow," I said.

"Hey Rose," he said while looking up at the navy blue sky.

"What are you doing up here all alone?" I asked concerned.

"I just want to get a better view of the fireworks."

"Oh," I said looking down. "May I watch up here with you Shadow?"

"Sure," he whispered, his voice filled with mixed emotions. His voice sounded happy and sad. That is rare to see.

When I sat next to him, my mind was telling me something. It's telling me that I LOVE Shadow more than I do Jack. When we kissed each other during our dare, I think I wasn't accepting…..his passion for me. I guess I'm wrong, I think I AM falling for Shadow. Who should I choose? When the fireworks started, I carefully laid my head on Shadow to watch the shimmering fireworks. When he noticed my action, he put his arm around me.

**Sorry for the wait everyone. I'm sorry if my dares were dumb. These dares are supposed to help me with the story line. Will Rose choose Jack or Shadow? You may already know the answer to that question. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Being a sophomore is much harder than being a freshman. I am now in winter break. I really need it because I've been working my butt off during my sophomore year in high school. Shadow transferred to our school in the beginning of the year. The good thing is Shadow is in my lunch period. Jack, Lauren and Kyla are in a different lunch period. I have lunch sixth period with Shadow and the other three have eighth period together. One more year and then Lauren is outta here. Today is Christmas Eve, which means a lot of shopping!

In My Room

I was staring at the bear Shadow had won for me back at the bowling alley. I think I'm going to give it to him for Christmas. After the barbeque party we had last summer, I realized it wasn't Jack I fell for, it was Shadow. That's why I'm giving him this stuffed bear. This bear will symbolize my love for him. After one last glance at the bear, I went to my closet and quickly got dressed so I can go Christmas shop.

At the Mall

It was crowded at the mall. It's always crowded before Christmas Day. I want to give Shadow another present besides the bear. I looked around the busy building trying to find a store to look in first. The first store that caught my eye was the _Apple Store_. Maybe I can get him an iPod or an iPad.

When I entered the store, I saw a lot of shoppers. This company will gain lots of money if this keeps up. I was looking around this small store for the iPod Touches. They have to be around here somewhere. Luckily I found a store assistant.

"Excuse me miss, do you know where the iPod Touches are?" I asked waiting for an answer.

"Oh, they are near the cash register." She said with a half-smile.

"Thanks," I said then went the opposite direction from her.

When I found the devices, I smiled. I picked one of the boxes and examined it. These are on sale. That's a good thing. When I was done checking the box out, I waited in a long line. There were twenty shoppers in front of me and fifteen behind me. I can wait all day if I have to. When it was my turn, I sighed with relief and place the item on the counter.

"That would be sixty dollars." The cashier said after scanning the box.

I dug deep into my coat pocket for my wallet. When my fingers touched a rectangular shaped object, I grabbed it. I then pulled out seventy dollars to cover up the gift's price.

I have shopped for at least an hour. I got my friends their presents. I got Jack a royal blue king sized blanket, I bought Kyla a make-up kit, and for Lauren, I got her a gift basket. I was filled with shampoo, candles, and many more. I got my mom _The Beatles_. That was a lot of shopping if you ask me.

At My House

As soon as I got to my house, I made sure my mom was in her room nowhere in sight. With that all checked out, I started to wrap the presents. I got Shadow's and Jack's presents all wrapped up. Before I get to even start on Lauren's present, someone knocked on the door. I went up the front door and opened it. It was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey Shadow!" I said with excitement and then gave him a hug.

"Hey Rose," he said returning the hug.

"Are you coming to the Christmas party I told you about?" I asked looking up at him.

"Don't worry Rose, I'll be there." He said brushing the strands of my hair away from my face.

I blushed when he did that. I think he's flirting with me. The good thing is that I like him. If I didn't have feelings for him and he did what he just did, I would think it's awkward and give him a, _don't you dare touch me_ look. The thing is Shadow doesn't _know_ I like him, at least not yet. He will when he gets the bear of love.

"Rose dear, it's time to get ready for the party!" My mom yelled from upstairs.

"Coming," I yelled back. "Sorry Shadow, I have to go get ready for the party. You can stay or go home and get ready."

"I will stay. I don't care about waiting for the party to start." He replied looking down at me.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready, won't be long." I said as I tapped his nose with my index finger.

"Okay," he replied very flushed. His reaction made me crack a small smile.

Upstairs: Getting Ready

My mom was busy on curling my hair. I was actually looking forward on attending the party. I just can't wait to give Shadow his presents! For the party, I'm wearing a red, long sleeve dress.

Downstairs: Party Time!

I walked down the stairs very slowly to see who's here. When Shadow saw me, he walked up to me and held out his glove hand.

"You look beautiful Rose."

"You look very handsome Shadow." I said taking his hand.

I then saw Lauren, Kyla, and Jack talking to each other and called out to them.

"Rose," Lauren said, "You look beautiful!"

"So do you Lauren, glad you could make it." I said giving her a hug. We were all talking until my mother began with her always important announcements.

"Okay everyone," my mom began, "We're going to open presents after dinner."

"Oh that reminds me," I started after my mom announced; "I can't wait for you to see what I got you."

"Me too," Shadow said.

Present Time!

Kyla opened her present and was glad that she got a make-up kit. Lauren was happy that she got a gift basket full of bath stuff and fresh smelling candles. I opened my present from Shadow. He got me a book called _The Notebook_. Shadow then opened his present and when he saw it, his eyes went wide.

"Thank you Rose," he said smiling.

I'm going to give him the bear after the party.

Party Ending

Everyone was gone except Jack, Lauren, and Shadow. Shadow was in the living room by himself. He was peacefully admiring the family pictures we have out on display. I went in there just to talk to him. Now it's my chance to give him the bear.

"Hey Shadow," I said walking towards him.

"Hey Rose," he replied looking down at me.

"I have another present for you." I said holding out a Christmas bag between the two of us.

"Really?"

"You can open it right now if you want to?" I hope he opens it. I just want him to know how I feel.

"Okay," he said opening the bag. His eyes widened when he saw his gift. "It's the bear I won for you."

"Yep, do you like it?"

"Yeah, but I thought you were going to give it to Jack," he said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, but I realized that I love somebody else," I said wrapping my arms around him.

We looked at each other in the eyes, my azure eyes looking up at his crimson eyes. We leaned closer to each other and was about to have our first _real_ kiss. We got as far as touching each other's noses. Before our lips touched, my mom called out to me.

"Rose, say good bye to your guests."

"I'm sorry Shadow, I have to go and so should you. I will see you later, okay?"

"Yeah," he said a bit disappointment about the interruption.

Shadow, Lauren, and Kyla all left for home. The only guests left were Jack and his family. His mom and my mom are having their last chat for the night. I was peacefully having my alone time in the living room. Jack came up to me and said good bye and left with his mom. He seemed…..upset about something. Hopefully he feels better.

**Rose and Shadow almost had their first **_**real**_** kiss. Their romantic moment was interrupted none other than her mom. When Jack came to say good bye, he seemed upset about something, but what? Find out what happens next till next time. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

For the first time ever, I woke up with happiness. Maybe it's because it's Christmas Day or….love. Yesterday when I gave the bear to Shadow, my mind told me that Shadow is the one for me.

"Merry Christmas Rose," my mom said barging in the room. What surprised me was I wasn't mad at her for not knocking.

"Merry Christmas mom," I answered back giving her a hug.

"Here's my gift to you." She said holding out a small gift box.

When I opened, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a silver chained necklace with an angel as the charm.

"Mom, thank you, I love it." I said giving her a hug.

"You're welcome Rose dear."

We stayed in our hugging position for a long time. I was nice and comfortable. Our embracement broke when my mother had to run some errands.

5:00 pm

I was still in my room. I was in deep thought thinking of what to do for the rest or my day. My mom is having Christmas with her friends right now. That's right; I'm all alone, in my bedroom. I actually having my alone time. It was peaceful and quiet. What can ruin my day?

I was about to watch some Christmas movies until the doorbell rang. I quickly ran down the stairs and walked up to the front door. I looked through the peep hole to see who it is. I'm very aware at who's at the door. On the news channel, they said a girl has been kidnapped after answering the door to an unknown person. The person on the other side was Jack. I opened the door and welcomed him in.

"Hey Jack, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, may we go up to your room and talk for a minute?" He asked.

"Sure," I said very confused.

We both headed upstairs in my room to "talk". When we made it to my room, I closed the door behind us and said, "What do you want to talk about?"

Before he even answered my question, he gave me a long hug. It felt uncomfortable. When he let go of me, I looked at him very speechless.

"What was that for Jack?"

"Nothing, I just want to show you how I felt about you." He said with a forced smile.

"So how was your Christmas Jack?" I asked with a weak smile.

"It was okay," he said pacing around. "I saw you with Shadow last night."

"Yeah, I wanted to give him his last present."

"That's not all, is it Rose?" Jack said sounding angry and jealous.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said now getting nervous.

"Don't lie to me Rose. I saw you and Shadow trying to kiss." He said with jealous eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack, but I LOVE Shadow!"

"I _**loved**_ you Rose!" He said not facing me.

"But you can't tell me who I _can_ or _cannot_ love!" I snapped back at him. When I said that, he slapped me across my face.

"Why did you **hit** me?" I yelled looking at him with teary eyes, holding my now burning cheek.

"I loved you Rose!" He said then left.

As soon as I heard him leave the house, I looked outside through my window. He was stomping away to his house. I thought he would understand about my feelings.

I was crying my sorrows away for thirty minutes already. I'm really upset. I never imagined that Jack would actually hit me. I was lying on my bed sniffling every twenty seconds. My sobbing was interrupted by a certain dark hedgehog. Shadow climbed up my balcony and was knocking on my window. I quickly got up and opened the window enough for him to slip through. As soon as he entered the room, I hugged him very tightly, crying in his fluffy chest.

"What's the matter Rose?" He asked very apprehensive, stroking my hair.

"I-i-it's J-Jack." I said sobbing and stuttering.

"What did he do to you Rose?" Shadow asked, his muscles now very tense.

"He saw us…..trying to kiss yesterday. He was so jealous. So jealous he hit me."

I can tell he was getting heated. His breathing grew heavy and unsteady.

"He should never do that to you." He said whispering in my ear.

Shadow stayed with me until night time. He is my best friend. He's always there for me.

** Sorry about the short chapter. Thanks for reading. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It has been five months since the incident with Jack. He apologized and I kind of forgave him. It is now the end of May. Tomorrow is prom night for the seniors. Lauren invited Shadow, Kyla, Jack, and I to come along and have fun. Sophomores who have friends who are seniors are lucky enough to go to prom because they are invited. Kirk and Lauren are going together. I'm sure going to miss those two when they leave for college.

At School: Lunch

I was standing near the lunch line waiting for Shadow to come back with his lunch. When he came back, we walked all the way to our lunch table and sat with Lauren and the others. Everyone sitting at this table is talking about prom nonstop. Kyla is worrying about what dress she should wear. Yesterday, Lauren asked me if she should straighten her hair or curl it. In my opinion, she should curl it. About fifteen minutes later, Shadow asked me a question that I wouldn't say 'no' to.

"Rose, may I ask you something?"

"Sure Shadow, ask away." I said giving him my attention.

"I was wondering, would you like to be my date for the prom?"

With no hesitation, I hugged him and said, "Yes."

Everyone at our table thought that Shadow asking me out for prom was so cute. So they did the 'aw' sound.

After School

When I was on my way to the bus, Jack came running to me. I wonder what he wants. Ever since the incident, our relationship seemed….awkward.

"Hey Rose, I was wondering, would you like to go to prom with me tomorrow night?"

I don't know what to tell him. Shadow already asked me and I accepted his offer. I might as well tell him and….reject him.

"I'm sorry Jack. Shadow already asked me." I said with shame.

"Oh," is all he said. Hopefully he's not _too_ upset about this.

"Maybe next time," I said then headed for the bus.

At Home

"Hey honey, what's up?" My mom asked as I entered the house.

"I've got asked to prom mom." I said with excitement in my voice.

"You did? Congrats sweetie," She said giving me a hug. "Who asked you?"

"Shadow," I replied with a hint of blush across my cheeks.

"Oh that cute boy, I thought Jack was going to ask you dear." She said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yeah but, Shadow asked me first." I said.

"Well, fine by me." She said heading in the living room to go watch T.V.

Next Day: Prom: Getting Ready

Prom is starting in two hours and I still haven't found the perfect dress in my closet. My mom went to the store to go buy something. I don't mean to be rude, but I really need her to help me find a dress!

I was still searching. While I was searching, somebody knocked on my bedroom door.

"Come in!" I shouted as I'm digging through piles of clothes.

The door opened and I heard my mother's voice as she called me. I'm so glad she's here. I really need help and fast.

As I was exiting the closet, I said, "Mom, I really need your-"I stopped talking when my mom held out a white plastic box in front of me. "What's this?"

"Why don't you open it and find out for yourself dear." She said handing it to me.

I took the box and started to tear the cardboard open. Inside the box was a plain white dress. I was speechless. I had mixed emotions dancing around me. The dress was beautiful. It was a no strap dress. My mom even got me a white flowered corset to go with the dress.

"Thanks mom," I said almost in a whisper.

"You're welcome honey. Why don't you try it on?"

My mom left the room so I could change my outfit. I took of my regular clothes and then put the elegant white dress on. After that, I then put on the floral accessory. I then told my mom to come in and I also did a little spin for her.

"You. Look. Beautiful." She said with teary eyes. "How about we fix your hair and apply a little nit of make up?"

"That would be great mom." I said walking in the bathroom.

My mom is really skilled with fixing hair and putting on makeup. She curled my hair until my whole head was covered with curls. She then put some eyeliner and some mascara on me. After she was done, I looked in the mirror. I couldn't believe it; I look like a completely different person.

"Thanks mom, I appreciated it." I said giving her another hug.

"Anything for my little girl," she said with a small, heartwarming smile.

The both of us then headed downstairs to take pictures of me before prom. Mom doesn't have to take pictures of me now because I'm going to be doing this in two more years. It doesn't matter anyway, because this will be my _first_ prom. Five minutes later, Shadow arrived. He looked do cute with his black tux and his boutonnière.

"You look beautiful Rose." Shadow said with sincerity.

"Thank you Shadow," I said blushing from his compassionate words. "You look ravishing yourself."

"Hey you two, may I take a picture before you leave for prom?" My mom asked holding onto her camera.

"Yes you can mom." I said with a smile.

She took a couple of pictures before we went for our anticipating night. She showed us the pictures too. I have to admit, my mom takes decent pictures.

Outside: Front Yard

"Are you ready to go Rose?" Shadow asked holding my hand with his gloved hand.

"Yes."

He then picked me up bridal style. Here we go again with Mr. Macho. He then took off and we arrived at the school within seconds.

In the Gym: Prom!

Prom was held in the gym. I think it was a good idea to have the party in the gym because there's enough space for everyone to dance. I like the theme for this year. Last year, the theme was the sea world theme. How do I know? I was a volunteer to help decorate. This year's theme is a lot different and unique. This year the SVP (School Volunteer Program) decided to do the Starry Night theme. They made tinfoil stars and also put in a disco ball to make it look like we're under the night sky.

So far, I saw Lauren and Kirk, and Kyla and Jack. Looks like Jack decided to take Kyla to prom and come out and party. If he _tries_ to make me jealous, it's not working. I was looking at the schedule for prom. Seven to eight is dancing to popular music and in eight thirty, the slow dances come on to fill this gym with romance. After the slow dances, they will announce the prom king and queen.

Shadow and I dance for an hour. We only have thirty minutes left before the slow dances start. Dancing with Shadow felt magical. When we danced, I had my arms around him and he had his hands on my waist. The song we were dancing to is called _Fix You_ by _Coldplay_. We were silent during the dance, enjoying every moment we're having together.

"Rose," Shadow said breaking the silence.

"Yes Shadow," I said looking up at him.

"When did you start having feelings for me?"

Looks like he found out from my present, I'm so smart. "I started to have feelings for you since last summer. It was when you came to the barbeque party." We went silent again. I decided to ask him the same question. "When did you start have feelings for me?"

He looked up at the ceiling and then back at me. "I started to develop feelings for you ever since I took you out for your birthday.

I smiled when he said that. We looked into each other's eyes and everything went quiet. I slowly started to lean closer to Shadow and he did the same. Now is the time to make _real_ magic. Are noses were lightly brushing each other. Then….we finally had our first _real_ kiss. I felt like there were sparks flying all around us. Shadow's kiss was very passionate. I wish this moment will never end. We were in this position for at least two and a half minutes. After that moment, we soon began to dance again.

Time to Announce the Prom King and Queen

It is now time to announce the king and queen.

_"Hi everybody, it is now time to announce the king and queen! The Prom King is….Shadow!"_ The announcer said with a smile stretched across his face.

I looked at Shadow and then gave him a hug for winning.

_"The Prom Queen is…..Rose!"_

I can't believe it! I'm actually the prom queen! I got on stage and stood next to Shadow.

_"Now give the King and Queen an around of applause!"_

Everyone clapped. What surprised me was that Kyla even clapped. The only person not clapping was Jack.

_"Now we have a song just for you!"_ The announcer said giving a signal to the D.J. player.

The D.J. player played the song, _Iris_ by the _Goo Goo Dolls_. Shadow offered his hand to me and I took it. While we danced, I knew this was _our_ song.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The party is now ending. I had a wonderful time, especially with Shadow.

"Are you ready to go Rose," Shadow asked.

"How about we walk to my house? It's a nice night." I said. I really want to stay and hang out with Shadow.

"Sure," Shadow said holding out his hand. I took it and we walked the streets that led to my house.

We were around the half-way point to my house. We were both silent most of the way home. Shadow broke the silence with a question.

"Did you have fun Rose?"

"Yes, did you Shadow?" I said asking the same question.

He stopped to look at me and then said, "Yeah, because I get to spend time with you."

"You are so sweet." I said as I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

He smiled when I complimented him and then we continued to walk. I noticed a car behind us, so I pulled Shadow aside so the driver can pass by.

"Hey Rose," Shadow said softly more in a question.

"Yes Shadow?" I said looking up at him.

"I just want you to know that I l-"

I didn't hear the rest of his sentence because I was focusing on the car behind us. The car was charging at us at full speed, targeting Shadow! When the car was about eight feet close behind us, I pushed Shadow out of the way. The second I pushed him, I felt pain all over my body. I then slowly realized I was hit by a car. My senses were very blurry. My seeing and hearing is very weak. All I heard was Shadow screaming my name. About five minutes later, I heard sirens. I also heard a familiar voice say, "I'm sorry Rose. I didn't mean to." Then I blacked out.

**(A/N: This part of the story is when Shadow tells his POV. This chapter and a small part of the next chapter, Shadow has his own POV.)**

**Shadow's POV**

"Hey Rose," I asked softly to her.

"Yes Shadow?" She said looking up at me. I got a little distracted by her beautiful cerulean eyes.

"I just want you to know that I love you." I said after taking a deep breath and then exhaled. I noticed she wasn't listening to me. Did I not speak loud enough?

She had a worried expression on her face. I then turned around and saw what she was looking at. Before I could even react, Rose shoved me to the side and I fell on my back. I took me at least ten seconds to get back to my senses. I quickly got up and looked around my surroundings. While looking, I saw someone lying on the ground. I walked up to them and noticed that it was Rose! Oh my god! I started to scream her name, but no luck. She didn't even move. I quickly brought out my cell phone and dialed 911.

_"911, what's your emergency?"_ The operator asked.

"Hello, we need the ambulance right away!"

_"Okay honey, calm down and tell me your name."_ She said with a serious tone in her voice.

"It's Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." I said with a lump in my throat.

_"Okay Shadow, the ambulance will be on their way. Where are you sweetie?"_

"We're located at Partridge High School."

_"Okay. Don't worry; help is on the way."_ She said then hung up.

I hung up the phone the knelt down to Rose. She was all beat up. Her curly hair all frizzy, her make-up washed off, and her body was filled with scars and all bloody. I looked down at her with teary eyes. It was hard to look at her. I gently picked up Rose and placed her on my lap. When I got her in a comfortable position, I soon began to stroke her quills lightly. Five minutes later, the ambulance came. One of the paramedics came and took Rose and placed her on a gurney. I saw Jack come out of nowhere and he whispered something to Rose.

"She's in good hands sir," said one of the paramedics. "I suggest you follow the ambulance to the hospital."

"Can I do something first before we leave?" I asked.

"We don't have time Mr. Hedgehog."

"Then right down the freakin' address." I said harshly and started to get irritated. I guess I'm acting this way because of Rose's accident.

The paramedic wrote down the address on a piece of paper then handed it to me. I gave him a death glare and he retreated. When the ambulance took off, I headed inside to look for the others to tell them about the bad news. I was followed by Jack who had a sad and worried look on her face. As I entered the building, I started to search for Lauren and Kyla. I finally found Lauren and Kirk dancing to a slow song. I gently tapped her on the shoulder.

"What is it Shadow?" she said with a smile across her face."

"It's Rose, she was in a car accident." I said with concern.

Her smile slowly faded when I said that. Jack and Kyla were behind me. Kyla now has a worried look on her face. I guess Jack already told her. All five of us exited the building and headed for Kirk's car.

"Where's the hospital located?" He asked very worried.

I gave him the address. He quickly skimmed through it and then started the car.

At the Hospital

I felt like it was my fault for Rose's accident. I should've seen the car coming and protected her. As soon as we got to the hospital, I sat in the lobby and cried to myself for at least a half an hour. My thoughts were interrupted by a doctor.

"Mr. Hedgehog, you're allowed to see Rose. She's not awake at the moment. We fear she may never wake or live again." He said full of sympathy.

Those words hit me like a ton of bricks. I felt nothing but pain and sadness. I nodded at him and then left to see Rose sleeping in the recovery room.

Before the doctor came to tell me the news, Lauren told me that Rose's mother will be arriving at the hospital any time soon. I'm busted. She's going to go nuts because I didn't save her dear Rose.

I went inside Rose's room. Looking at her was too devastating for me. Looking at her in a poor state made me feel guilty…..a terrible friend. This should've happened to me, not her! I slowly took a seat on a nearby chair and held her hand.

"Rose, you have to wake up," I said, my voice now hoarse from the crying. "You must wake up for your mother, your friends….for me." I started to cry again a third time. I laid my head on her lap gently. "I want you to live a better life than this."

About thirty minutes later, Rose's mother arrived. Here we go; I'm ready for the worst scolding in my life.

"Shadow, I want to talk to you." She said, her voice upset yet soft.

"Yes Mrs. Hedgehog?" I said after getting up from the chair.

"I'm really upset that you didn't protect my daughter," she said with a small frown. "But, I'm glad that you called 911 and called the ambulance to take her to the hospital."

I gave her a small smile. Her words were said with sincerity and thankfulness.

"No problem Mrs. Hedgehog."

She nodded and then headed to the lobby. I then sat back down and watched Rose sleep. I then took her hand and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I was about to leave until I heard a long monotonous noise. I looked back where Rose was recovering and notice that the heart monitor was making _that_ noise. Oh no! Rose's heart has stopped beating and pressed the button that calls the doctors and nurses. I told what was happening and they arrived less than a minute. They were trying to get her heart back in circulation. About an hour of trying to save her life, one of the doctors came back with a smile across their face.

"She's okay," the doctor said with a thumb up.

Thank God she's alive! She's still asleep, but alive!

One Hour Later

I woke up from my sleep finding myself lying on Rose's lap. When I looked up to check on her, I saw something that made me relieved and a smile across my face.

** Who do you think caused the car accident? If you already know, congrats on figuring it out. I won't be able to update my next chapter until Friday because of school work. I won't make you guys wait long this time. Thanks for reading the story and review on what you think so far. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Shadow's POV**

When I woke up to check on Rose, I saw something surprising. She was awake.

"So, you're finally awake," she said smiling.

"Yeah, I was waiting for you to wake up."

"I can see that. I think Jack missed me as well," she said trying not to giggle. I finally understood what she meant. When I turned around, I saw Jack hugging me around the waist. I gently pulled his arms off me and let him sleep peacefully. "How long were you awake Rose?"

"About thirty minutes." She replied with a small, pretty smile.

While Rose and I were talking, her mom came in the room. She was shocked that she was finally awake.

"Rose," she said about to cry, "You're all right." She hugged Rose tight. I'm glad that her mom was now happy. Her friends also came in the room. When they entered, they suddenly stopped because their dear friend is alive.

"We were so worried about you Rose," Kyla said giving her a hug.

**Rose's POV**

When Kyla gave me a hug, I was surprised and….happy. They were so content they woke up Jack from his beauty sleep. He then looked at me with relieving eyes. He was astonished that I survived the car crash. He gave me a hug and then sat back down.

Everyone left the room except for Shadow.

"Do you feel better?" He asked.

"Not much because of the pain all over my body, but I'm recovering pretty well. The thing is I'm getting hungry." I said holding my stomach.

"I will get you some food," he said getting up from the chair, "What do you want me to get you?"

"A cheese sandwich will do." I said.

"Okay, won't be long," he said then kissed my forehead.

About five minutes later, Shadow came back with my sandwich.

"Thanks Shadow," I said taking one bite out of the sandwich.

Next Morning

I woke up this morning, with no one in the room. I was deep into thought until the nurse came in with a clipboard. She sat down on a nearby chair and then told me some news that was good and bad.

"Hey Rose, I have some good news and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

"The bad news first," I said nervously.

"The bad news is that you need to wear a cast and use the crutches for six weeks. Your ankle is broken plus your leg cracked." She said showing me an x-ray. The crack on my leg looked ugly. Eventually it will heal.

"What's the good news?" I asked handing back the x-ray to her.

"The good news is, you'll be leaving tomorrow." The nurse replied smiling.

I smiled at her when she said I'll be leaving tomorrow. I can't wait to go home! When the nurse left, Jack came in. The expression on his face looked worried. It kind of concerned me. Hopefully he's all right.

"Hey Rose," Jack greeted me nervously.

"What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Jack," I said.

"Do you remember when you got hit by a car?"

"Yeah," I said with a quizzical look on my face.

"I know who hit you!" He said shortly.

"Who Jack, I must know. You can tell me."

He was silent for a moment. He inhaled and then exhaled. After that, he hesitantly said, "I did it."

My heart stopped when I heard him say those words. I can just scream right now. I can feel my blood boiling inside of me. Why? This can't be true. My own best friend….made me end up like this. I could feel hot tears streaming down my face.

Jack was about to place his hand on my shoulder. I prevented him from doing that when I yelled, "No! Get away from me!"

"Rose, please listen! I wasn't trying to hit you! I was targeting Shadow-!" When he realized what he said, he cupped his mouth with his hands.

"What!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

That's even worse! He _accidently _hit me, but _wanted _to hit Shadow! He messed with the wrong girl! He tried to put his hand on my shoulder for the second time. This time, I punched that jerk in the face. Shadow came in the room to see if I'm all right.

"Yeah I'm all right," I said furiously.

"What did you do to Jack?" Shadow asked with a worried tone.

"He got what he deserved."

"Did you hit him?"

"Yep, for a good reason," I said facing Shadow.

"Which is?" He asked still curious about the situation.

"I found out that he was the one who WAS driving that car and he tried to kill you. That's what made me hit him"

"Oh," he said shocked. Shadow didn't know that death was approaching him on that day.

Next Day: Leaving the Hospital

Using the crutches is very hard. I really need to practice with these things. I was putting my stuff away and Shadow was helping me. He's such a gentleman.

"Are you ready to go?" Shadow said giving me the last item to pack.

"Yeah," I said smiling at him. I gave him a quick kiss on the lips and then took his hand in mine. We went outside to join the others.

"Are you ready to go dear?" My mom asked.

"Yes mom."

We then got in the car and drove home.

It took us an hour to get back home. When I saw our house around the corner, my soul was filled with awe.

I carefully got out of the car and slowly went inside the house. When I made it to the stairs, I slowly looked up. It looked like a long way up. I was about to make my way up the stairs until my feet weren't' touching the floor. Shadow was holding me bridal style.

"You're not planning on climbing all those stairs are you?" He asked with a smirk.

"I don't plan to." I said giving him a smirk.

He then brought me up to my room and gently placed me on my bed.

"Thanks Shad," I said.

"No problem Rose. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said assuring him.

"See you later Rose, get well." He said giving me a long passionate kiss.

When he left, I laid on my pillow and went to sleep thinking, _Why did this have to happen to me_?

** Rose finally found out that it was Jack who was in the car. He tried to kill Shadow. I know that Shadow is immortal and all, but what else can I do. I know I said I was going to update on Friday, but I couldn't resist. Thanks for reading. ;D**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up around eight in the evening. I decided to go to the park and get some fresh air. I like to go to the park for relaxation because it's peaceful this late at night.

"Hey mom, I'm going to the park," I said limping my way to the front door.

"Alright dear, just be careful."

At the Park

When I made it to the park, I saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench. It was my beloved Shadow. He was sitting on the bench where we had our first **conversation**. That brings back great memories. I then limped my way to him.

"Hey," I said interrupting his thoughts.

"Hey you," he replied standing up.

"Are you okay? You look…..depressed." I said concerned.

"Not really. I kept thinking to myself that I should've protected you more."

"Shadow, it's not your fault. You know that."

"I-I thought I was going to lose you." He said quietly.

"Hey, I'm fine now. Let's just put this incident behind us." I answered putting my arms around him.

"Rose?"

"Yeah Shadow?"

"I love you." He said with a smile.

I thought about his lovely, precious words and then smiled at him. "I love you too Shadow the Hedgehog." I said then gave him a long, passionate kiss.

That's the end on how we fell in love. I loved him so much. We might go through rough times, but my love for him will never change. My name is Rose the Hedgehog and thanks for reading my story.

** Hi there everybody! This is the end of my story. I'm sorry if you thought Shadow was **_**too**_** nice or out of character. I know that he is a gloomy and lonely being. That's what I like about him. If you thought he was too nice, you're not the only one. I think he was too nice. In my other stories, I will make sure that he's in character. The next story that I'm going to put out there will be **_**I Will Find You.**_** In my opinion, I think it's going to be the best story yet! It's going to have a bit of Shadouge in it. When it's published, you will see that it's rated M. It is because of VIOLENCE. That's it, nothing more. I can't wait to write it and share it all with you. I made the picture for my profile picture just so you know. Thanks for reading this story! :D**


End file.
